1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to scrapers and spatulas which are used to obtain the contents which have clung to the inner walls and floor or ceiling of a plurality of container including pipes.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art most spatulas are made of various shaped scraper ends with various shaped handles. The spatula end is semi flexible, yet rigid enough to detach the contents of the container without permanently deforming the spatula. Previous designs were very laborious requiring the spatula to be repeatedly maneuvered within the container while manually rotating the container attempting to bring it's contents to the top and out. They also had difficulty conforming to the many shapes of containers and would require multiple sizes for multiple shaped containers. Additionally they are typically too large to be effective to fit into a container with a wide base and narrow neck. They also had difficulty removing the contents that might collect at the angled part just below the neck of the container.
Other prior art includes a motorized, container spinning machine. This type required an intricate motorized device to rotate the container with a stationary semi rigid scraper. These devices would only work for round semi smooth containers of consistent shape. These devices are expensive, are required to be plugged in, are very cumbersome, and primarily immobile.
Still other prior art includes mechanisms for cleaning a multitude of sizes of pipes. This prior art is limited in it's ability to make lineal contact with the walls of a container. It has far more surface area to it, making it's cleanup more difficult. It is too wide to fit within a narrow necked container, and it is also not capable of folding down to a compact size for storage.
The object of this invention is to provide a compact, portable device that will effectively remove the majority of the contents inside of a wide range of size and shape containers quickly and with minimal mess.